Silverwood
by Djencko
Summary: Sans réelle perspective d'avenir, dépossédé de ses pouvoirs et amoindri, Harry se rend à Saint-Louis afin de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa vie. Son voyage devait être bref mais c'était sans compter sur le sort qui s'acharne contre lui. Et cette fois-ci, c'est une morsure de loup-garou qui va bouleverser son existence! trouvera-t-il enfin sa place? Harry Potter/Anita Blake crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling et L. K. Hamilton.

**Note de l'auteur : **bien que sachant que les fanfictions sur le monde d'Anita Blake ont été interdite par son auteur, je me permet quand même d'écrire celle-ci, tout d'abord parce que ce n'est pas la seule présente sur FF et ensuite parce qu'un site que je ne nommerai pas à visiblement reçu la permission d'en écrire en anglais. Sus aux inégalités ! Vive le plaisir !

**1.**

Le vent était glacial et violent. De lourds flocons tourbillonnaient dans l'obscurité de la nuit, éclairés de-ci de-là par les enseignes aux néons multicolores de la Place Rouge de Saint-Louis. L'endroit ressemblait à une carte postale en noir et blanc qu'un graphiste aurait révélé grâce à quelques touches de couleurs fortes.

Harry, la tête dans les épaules, tentait de se protéger comme il le pouvait du froid. De lui, on ne voyait plus que sa tignasse indomptable et ses incroyables yeux verts. Pourtant, bien loin de remarquer sa beauté juvénile, les passants ne voyaient en lui qu'un infirme boitillant sur une route glissante.

Le jeune homme faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour marcher d'un pas égal. Concentré sur le son étouffé de ses pas dans la neige, il tentait d'oublier la canne dont il avait tant besoin pour se déplacer. Vainement, il tentait d'oublier pourquoi il en était réduit à ça.

Un gamin à peine plus jeune que lui le dépassa en courant, riant aux éclats. Blond aux yeux couleur chocolat, il avait une tête de plus qu'Harry et un sourire éclatant qui devait faire craquer plus d'une demoiselle. Derrière, ses amis tentaient de le rattraper, lui lançant des menaces idiotes, aussi hilares que lui.

Alors qu'une brusque bouffée de jalousie prenait Harry aux tripes, il se sentit propulsé au sol. Sa canne roula hors de sa portée et quelqu'un se prit les pieds dans ses jambes fragiles. Le jeune homme retint un grondement de douleur.

Relevant le buste à la force de ses bras, il vit trois garçons le dépasser au pas de course sans lui jeter un regard. Alors qu'ils talonnaient le blond, l'un d'eux leva la main, probablement à son attention, et lança un « Sorry ! » pas le moins du monde concerné, suivi d'un gloussement. L'instant d'après, la bande au complet avait disparu au coin de la rue tandis qu'Harry gisait toujours dans la neige.

Autour de lui, tout le monde fit comme s'il n'existait pas. Plusieurs personnes passèrent même à quelques pas de lui sans sembler le remarquer. L'infirmité d'une personne âgée émouvait, mais celle d'un jeune adulte ne faisait que mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Harry s'en rendait violemment compte pour la première fois. Fort bien, il n'avait besoin de personne !

Abattu, il se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux retourner à Sainte-Mangouste. Au moins là-bas, personne ne détournait le regard lorsqu'il tombait.

Mentalement, il se mit une paire de baffes. Non, les infirmiers ne détournaient pas le regard lorsqu'il se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air, mais ils le faisaient lorsqu'il tentait machinalement de faire un sort avant de se rappeler brutalement qu'il n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir magique. Un soupir qui ressemblait étrangement à un cri plaintif lui échappa.

Tentant d'oublier ses sombres pensées, il se traîna vers la benne à ordures sous laquelle sa canne avait trouvé refuge. Il aurait dû se relever, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Son corps déjà faible était engourdi par le froid. Si seulement il avait pu appeler cette satanée canne d'un « accio » !

Tout à coup, cette dernière apparut juste devant lui. Saisi, il s'en empara vivement mais c'était sans compter sur une mystérieuse résistance. Harry leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un autre jeune homme blond au sourire ravageur. Celui-ci était un peu plus âgé que lui et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle saisissant.

À nouveau prit d'un brusque sentiment d'antipathie, Harry fronça les sourcils et tenta d'arracher sa canne aux mains de l'inconnu. Sans résultat, bien entendu.

Je peux t'aider ? Demanda le blond avec un accent américain à couper au couteau.

Sans même attendre de réponse, il lâcha la canne, se pencha sur Harry, le saisi par les coudes et le souleva de terre.

bon sang, tu es à peine plus lourd qu'un chaton ! S'exclama l'inconnu avec un petit rire dans la voix que certains devaient trouver sympathique.

Harry poussa un grognement sourd. Ce type lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs. Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment l'air d'une demoiselle en détresse ? Il ne lui avait rien demandé jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Et puis, pourquoi ne partait-il pas maintenant qu'il avait fait sa BA ? Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : chasser l'importun avec la canne que le blond lui remit dans la main. La seule chose qui le retenait était la certitude d'être incapable de se défendre si l'autre décidait de répliquer. Il soupira, vaincu sans avoir rien tenté.

De son côté, le bon samaritain ne se laissa démonter ni par son silence, ni par ses soupirs.

Je m'appelle Jason, se présenta-t-il, et toi ?

Harry pensa à se terrer dans le mutisme, espérant que l'autre finirait par se lasser ou par le croire frappé d'inadaptation sociale en plus d'infirmité. Cependant, Jason, comme il disait s'appeler, ne semblait pas prêt à rendre les armes.

Bien campé sur ses deux pieds, il lui barrait la route aussi sûrement et tranquillement qu'un fleuve calme. Parfaitement horripilant. Harry finit par avouer sa défaite en grognant son prénom d'un ton peu amène.

et où est-ce qu'un bel anglais comme toi se rend à une heure aussi tardive ? Fit alors Jason d'un ton taquin.

Harry n'aimait ni sa curiosité mal placée, ni le sous-entendu de sa phrase. Premièrement, il n'avait pas à dire à qui le lui demandait où il se rendait, ensuite, il était peut-être amoindri physiquement, cependant, il avait encore le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait quand il lui plaisait. Il était majeur par Merlin !

Il pensa alors à l'endroit où il devait se rendre et une idée lui vint. Une lueur de défi dans le regard, il annonça :

le Cirque des Damnés.

D'après Gripsec, son conseiller financier, l'endroit n'avait pas bonne réputation. Il s'y passait régulièrement des incidents pour le moins douteux et ces derniers s'étaient fait extrêmement fréquents dans les deux derniers mois. L'endroit avait même dû passer du tout public aux plus de 18 ans à cause de cela. Ainsi, il était sûr de rabattre le caquet du blond, ce dernier le regardait d'ailleurs d'un air surpris.

tu as 18 ans ? Fut tout ce que Jason parvint à demander.

19, siffla Harry qui sentait poindre une sainte colère au creux de son ventre.

Oh ! Répondit le blond, plein d'esprit.

Visiblement mal à l'aise, il chercha quelque chose à dire.

et euh, tu y vas pour voir le spectacle ?

Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa question dès qu'elle eut franchi le seuil de ses lèvres, Jason voulut se rattraper mais Harry le coupa net dans son élan.

non, j'y vais pour rencontrer quelqu'un, dit-il d'un ton qui démontrait clairement qu'il estimait que la conversation était finie.

Tu veux dire que tu vas voir le spectacle avec une demoiselle que tu n'as encore jamais vue ? Insista Jason en le gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Non, gronda Harry à présent hors de lui, j'y vais pour rencontrer quelqu'un qui y travaille afin que cette personne me mène à la personne que je cherche ! Je n'ai strictement rien à foutre des numéros de cirques débiles qu'ils peuvent bien faire là-bas, c'est clair ?!

Les yeux de son interlocuteur s'arrondirent avant de se remplir d'interrogation. Harry décida que cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que les clowns vampires et poursuivit :

Si tu le permets, j'aimerais passer.

Il força le passage, et claudiqua loin de là aussi vite que le permettait son infirmité.

Cependant, Jason ne se laissa pas distancer et revint à la charge.

qui veux-tu rencontrer ? Demanda-t-il sans ambages.

En quoi ça te regarde ? Cracha Harry sans s'arrêter.

Cet interrogatoire commençait sérieusement à le gonfler. Pour qui se prenait ce Jason pour lui poser toutes ces questions ? Est-ce que tous les américains étaient aussi malpolis ?

je connais pas mal de monde là-bas, je pourrais peut-être t'aider ? Glissa Jason sans se laisser démonter.

Harry se retourna brutalement vers son interlocuteur et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

vraiment ? Demanda-t-il, circonspect.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement avant de poursuivre :

qui veux-tu rencontrer ?

Le brun pesa le pour et le contre, pouvait-il vraiment faire confiance à cet inconnu un peu trop avenant et curieux ? D'un autre côté, il pouvait demander à rencontrer le maître de la ville afin que celui-ci l'introduise auprès de Mr Zeeman. Cela ne mettrait personne en danger si Jason se révélait ne pas être celui qu'il prétendait. De fait, Mr Zeeman était non seulement un loup-garou mais aussi un professeur. Révéler à quelqu'un qu'il avait un lien avec le Cirque des Damnés pourrait révéler sa véritable nature.

Cependant, si c'était pour demander à Jason de lui faire rencontrer le Maître de Saint-Louis au Cirque, pour qu'ensuite celui-ci lui demande de repasser un autre jour, il n'y gagnait pas grand-chose. Or, Harry était fatigué et gelé, il voulait en finir avec tout ça au plus vite et Jason allait peut-être pouvoir l'aider. Une petite vérification s'imposait néanmoins.

Faisant mine de perdre l'équilibre, Harry se rattrapa au poignet du jeune homme. Celui-ci se laissa faire avant de s'arracher brusquement à sa prise tout en étouffant un juron. Un fin sourire étira les lèvres d'Harry.

Je crois que tu vas pouvoir m'aider, dit-il en remontant sa manche par-dessus son bracelet en argent tandis que le blond tentait de cacher la cicatrice qu'il venait de lui faire.

Le regard que Jason lui lança n'avait plus rien de chaleureux. La tension s'était abattue sur eux aussi sûrement qu'une colère divine. Harry adorait ces petits fourmillements qui lui parcouraient le corps. Il se sentait soudainement si vivant qu'il ne chercha pas à dissiper le malentendu qui s'était installé.

qui veux-tu rencontrer ? Redemanda le blond d'une voix dure.

Richard Zeeman, asséna Harry, sûr de lui.

Ne bouge pas, fit Jason en sortant son portable.

Il fit quelques pas pour se mettre hors d'atteinte des oreilles d'Harry et composa un numéro. Son correspondant ne tarda pas à décrocher et aux regards que Jason lui lançait, Harry sut qu'il entrait tout de suite dans le vif du sujet.

Il aurait dû expliquer son comportement et la raison de sa visite, cependant, Jason le considérait enfin autrement que comme un infirme faible et sans défense et Harry ne pouvait pas se passer du frisson d'excitation qui lui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Deux minutes plus tard, Jason revint auprès de lui, quoique préférant garder ses distances.

On vient nous chercher, dit-il d'un ton qui ne parvenait pas vraiment à être menaçant dans sa bouche.

Très bien, acquiesça Harry qui s'amusait de plus en plus, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop long, il ne fait pas très chaud.

Jason lui lança un regard peu amène, Harry décida de pousser un peu plus le vice.

tu ne voudrais pas passer ta veste à un pauvre infirme frigorifié par hasard ? Demanda-t-il, les yeux aussi pétillants que son vis-à-vis un peu plus tôt.

Celui-ci lui renvoya le même regard polaire qu'Harry avait dû lui offrir avant lui.

qu'est ce qui me dit que tu es vraiment handicapé ? Cingla Jason. Ça pourrait très bien être un piège !

Bien sûr, susurra Harry d'un ton plein d'ironie, je vais te délester de ta veste et attendre que tu meures de froid...

Je ne parlais pas de ça ! S'insurgea le lycanthrope en rougissant un peu.

Vraiment ? S'enquit Harry faussement étonné et intérieurement hilare.

Il ne put malheureusement pas poursuivre son petit jeu. Une jeep noire s'arrêta devant eux et quatre armoires à glace, uniquement vêtus de t-shirt, en descendirent.

en voiture, gronda l'un d'eux d'une voix indiquant clairement qu'il occupait un poste élevé dans sa meute.

Ses muscles tendaient le tissu de ses vêtements et roulaient dangereusement sous sa peau sombre. Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés lui arrivaient dans le creux des reins et ses yeux noirs étaient aussi froids et inexpressifs que ceux du professeur Snape. Une menace sourde se dégageait du moindre de ses mouvements.

Le sourire d'Harry se fana quelque peu. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait de réfléchir sur ce coup-là.

Bah, advienne que pourra. Vivre dangereusement, c'était décidément la seule chose pour laquelle il était fait !

**Re note de l'auteur : **c'est fini ! oui je sais, c'est court, j'ai préféré faire plein de petits chapitres plutôt que quelques gros pour rendre ma fic plus facile à lire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de mon chapitrage, je m'adapterai au plus grand nombre !

Sinon, je me suis amusée avec ce premier chapitre ! Décrire un Harry amoindri n'est pas chose facile, d'autant que je ne veux pas faire de lui un petit chaton sans défense, loin s'en faut ! ainsi, il passe du ressentiment, à la peine, puis à la rage avant de finir par le plaisir lorsqu'il prend l'ascendant sur Jason en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un de dangereux… (non pas qu'il ne le soit pas, mais bon…)

J'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à lire que j'en ai eu à écrire !

À bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur : **alors tout d'abord je voudrais dire WAOUW ! 9 reviews pour ce premier chapitre, ça met une pression de dingue. Je ne vous raconte pas comme j'angoisse à l'idée que le 2 ne vous plaise pas autant !

Mais trêve de blabla : place aux RAR.

**RAR :**

**ERIKA : **je suis vraiment contente que cela t'ai plu, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. J'espère aussi que tu n'es pas une fan inconditionnelle d'Anita Blake car en ce qui me concerne, je suis surtout accro à l'univers et aux personnages du début. Les derniers livres parut m'ont laissé tellement de marbre que je n'ai pas pu les lire… je croise les doigts pour que tu continues à me lire quand même^^

**KIM : **heureuse d'avoir réalisé ton souhait, je désespérais moi aussi jusqu'à ce que je me dise : et pourquoi pas moi ? N'hésite pas toi aussi à en faire une, je la lirai avec plaisir !

**SEKYRIOU MAD : **plusieurs personnes ont déjà écrit des crossover HP/AB du coup, je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette idée géniale ) En espérant quand même garder ton approbation, voici donc la suite !

**GUEST : **La suite est donc pour maintenant ! je vais essayer de me maintenir au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais je ne promets rien pour ne pas décevoir les gens. Sinon, ta question est très pertinente, je ne me l'étais même pas posée : l'intrigue se passe après Rêves d'Incube ! Merci de tes encouragements et bonne lecture !

**L'histoire se passe après Rêves d'Incube**

**2.**

Malgré les récents évènements, le Cirque des Damnés restaient l'un des seuls endroits où humains, vampires et lycanthropes se mélangeaient sans trop de problèmes. L'endroit avait récemment dû changer de clientèle et rares étaient les soirées sans incidents, toutefois, il restait le dernier refuge restant aux métamorphes de Saint-Louis.

À l'abri des regards indiscrets, dans la loge surplombant la scène du Cirque, Richard attendait patiemment avec les autres chefs de meutes, que la réunion puisse commencer. Se faisant, il jeta un regard morne au décor de la pièce.

Afin de les accueillir, Jean-Claude, le Maitre de la Ville, avait fait enlever le lit King Size et le bureau Louis XVI pour les remplacer par une énorme table en acajou noir. Des chaises faites du même bois dont l'assise et le dossier étaient tendus de tissu rayé anthracite et argent étaient assorties aux lourds rideaux qui faisaient le tour complet de la salle. Tout respirait le luxe et le raffinement ce qui ne manqua pas d'énerver Richard. Comment pouvait-on se soucier de ce genre de détails quand tout allait si mal ?

Assis à l'une des deux extrémités de la table en compagnie de Claire et Jamil, Richard regarda sa montre, une fois de plus, pour se rendre compte qu'il était déjà près de minuit. La réunion aurait dû commencer depuis un bon moment, cependant, une personne manquait toujours à l'appel. Comme toujours, la seule à ne pas pouvoir se présenter à l'heure en dépit des circonstances, n'était autre qu'Anita Blake.

Cela n'aurait pas dû étonner l'Ulfric. Son ex-Lupa avait toujours eu du mal à faire passer la meute avant ses autres préoccupations. Elle ne consentait à changer ses priorités que si cela lui permettait de tuer quelqu'un. Mais une Lupa n'était pas là pour ça. Son rôle aurait dû être de le soutenir, de l'aider à régler les problèmes de la meute, à la rendre plus forte et plus unie. Autant de concepts qui étaient étrangers à Anita. Ou du moins, qui l'avaient étés avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à devoir materner ses léopards.

Richard lança un regard vénéneux à Miccah assis en face de lui à côté de la place vide de sa Nimir-Ra. Pourquoi avait-il réussi là où lui avait échoué ? Qu'avait-il de plus que lui ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que le Pard était la seule meute de Saint-Louis à être restée solidaire. On ne pouvait pourtant pas les accusés de ne pas avoir étés tâchés par toute cette histoire, toutefois, pas un des leurs ne s'était enfui. Et pas un des leurs n'avait été tué.

Pour ce qui était du Pack, les choses étaient beaucoup moins idylliques. Des cinq cent membres de départ, il ne restait plus qu'une petite centaine. Douze avaient étés tués, les autres avaient tout bonnement fui la ville.

Richard avait bien essayé de recoller les morceaux en faisant de Claire sa Lupa. Mais, il devait bien le reconnaitre, cette dernière était loin d'avoir les épaules pour. Incapable de regarder la plupart des mâles dans les yeux, elle n'avait rien su faire d'autre que de se pavaner devant les autres femelles grâce à son titre de concubine officielle de l'Ulfric.

Bien que sachant pertinemment que Claire n'était qu'un échec de plus à son Palmarès, Richard n'avait pu s'avouer vaincu, une fois de plus. La jeune femme était donc assise docilement à sa droite, la tête basse devant le reste de l'assemblée. Cela était loin de renforcer l'autorité du Roi des Loups, heureusement, personne dans la pièce ne semblait avoir les idées à la politique lycanthrope. Richard lança un coup d'œil circulaire à la table, autour de lui, et en lui, le pouvoir bouillonnait.

À la droite de Claire, assise entre Ajax et Ulysse qui semblaient vivre en plein cauchemar, Narcisse se refaisait distraitement les ongles. Sa prétendue nonchalance était cependant mise à mal chaque fois que l'Oba des Hyènes clignait frénétiquement ses paupières pour chasser une larme qui tentait de couler. Tout comme le Pack, sa meute s'était brusquement appauvrie et des quatre cent membres de départ, il ne restait à présent qu'une soixantaine. Cinq morts avait suffi pour pousser les autres à fuir.

Narcisse n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'une véritable chef de meute. Elle n'était rien de plus qu'une enfant capricieuse dont les jouets avaient décidé de partir pour leur propre sécurité. Les derniers qui étaient restés n'avaient juste pas eu la possibilité financière ou matérielle de s'exiler. Seule une petite poignée était restée par amour pour elle et personne ne l'avait fait par confiance en ses talents d'Oba. Bien entendu, bien qu'étant ce qu'elle était, Narcisse n'ignorait rien de tout cela. C'était d'ailleurs probablement ses propres échecs qui l'empêchaient de retenir ses larmes avec plus de réussite.

À la gauche de Richard, Raphaël, accompagné de Louie et de Lilian, n'en menait pas plus large. Certes, le Rodere n'avait pas connu autant de désertions que les autres meutes, mais cela risquait bien de changer radicalement dans les heures à venir. Le Roi des Rats en était sûrement à se demander qui serait encore là lorsque le jour poindrait.

Richard continua son tour de table en survolant les voisins de gauche des Rats, Nilisha Macnair et son fils Ethan, qui représentaient les meutes mineures. Ces dernières n'étaient composées pour certaines que d'un ou deux membres, ce qui les avaient poussées à s'unir en une seule et même meute peu après le début des évènements. Apparemment, c'étaient les Cobras qui avaient étés choisi pour Chefs. Richard n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ça et il ne savait pas bien si c'était de voir l'apparition de cette meute étrange ou le fait que leurs dirigeants étaient des serpents. Pour être honnête, il détestait ces bestioles.

Laissant de côté son léger malaise, Il poursuivit son tour de table et son regard se posa à nouveau sur Miccah.

Le léopard choisi ce moment pour tourner son regard vers lui. Et bien que Richard soit sûr que ses yeux chocolat étaient aussi froids que la banquise, son vis-à-vis lui fit un petit signe de tête à la fois compréhensif et plein de compassion.

Alors même que ce geste était probablement amical, pour le Roi des Loup ce fut comme si le Léopard lui disait :

« Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas su garder Anita auprès de toi. Elle t'aurait probablement aidé à garder ta meute unie et tu n'en serais pas à espérer que personne n'ait fait son sac pendant que tu assiste à cette réunion idiote où aucune solution ne sera dégagée, qu'Anita se présente ou non. Ta situation est-elle réellement préférable à celle que tu aurais pu avoir moyennant quelques menues concessions, comme celle de devoir partager ta Lupa avec d'autres mâles ? Regarde-moi, je la partage, certes, mais mon Pard forme un bloc solide face à l'adversité, rien ne peut nous atteindre tant qu'elle est là ! »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Richard voit rouge. Il se leva d'un bond et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Comment osait-il le regarder de la sorte ? Non, il n'aurait jamais pu la partager avec qui que ce soit ! Était-ce vraiment trop que d'exiger de sa petite amie amour et fidélité ?

Il allait se jeter sur le Nimir-Raj lorsque la porte se trouvant derrière ce dernier s'ouvrit à la volée.

« Désolée pour le retard, fit Anita d'un ton morne en rejoignant sa place, une cliente hystérique qui ne voulait plus lâcher le corps de son amant. Elle était à deux doigts de le déshabiller en plein cimetière. »

« Et je suppose que tu as très bien su calmer ses ardeurs » susurra fielleusement Richard, heureux de trouver une proie à sa rage.

Anita avait toujours su faire ressortir ce qu'il avait de pire en lui, mais elle était la seule à pouvoir l'encaisser sans broncher. Une fois de plus, elle le lui prouva.

« Tout à fait, Richard, je l'ai refroidie au sens propre comme au figuré » répondit-elle avec suffisamment d'ironie pour que tout le monde sache qu'elle plaisantait.

Richard se rembrunit tout en reprenant sa place avec un grognement. En tant que chef de la meute dominante de la ville, c'était à lui de présider cette entrevue. Aussi, ne voulant pas voir la jeune femme prendre les commandes du navire à sa place comme elle savait si bien le faire, il prit enfin la parole d'une voix grave et profonde, sans attendre qu'elle se mette à l'aise :

« Anita ayant daigné nous rejoindre, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer » dit-il en guise de préambule, appréciant sa petite pique.

Personne ne fit mine de lui répondre. Pas même la principale concernée qui préféra glisser sa main entre celles de son Nimir-Raj aux yeux vert-jaune dans lesquels elle se noyait allègrement, sans un regard pour l'Ulfric. Blessé d'être ainsi ignoré, Richard poursuivit d'une voix plus forte afin d'attirer l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

« Nous sommes ici réunis pour parler d'un problème qui nous concerne tous, martela-t-il avec conviction. Comme vous le savez, depuis deux mois à présent, des listes circulent sur le net. Ces listes reprennent les identités, adresses et fonctions de lycanthropes présumés. Et bien que quelques erreurs s'y trouvent, la plupart des informations reprises par les sites concernés sont malheureusement tout à fait exact. »

La mine grave, tout le monde se concentra sur son discours bien qu'aucun d'eux n'ignora quoique ce soit de ce qu'il allait dire.

« Alors que nous pensions être assez bien intégrés à la société pour pouvoir essuyer cette attaque sans trop de frais, la panique s'est très vite emparée de la ville. Les maigres tentatives de la Coalition pour calmer le jeu ont échouées et dix-huit des nôtres ont été tués. »

Richard laissa un instant le silence reprendre ses droits avant de poursuivre.

« Ixion, Dyonisus, Lupercus, Janus, Sylvain, Irving, Neal, Illeen, Andrew, Kevin, Ruth, Lucy, Polly, Chris, Andy, Denis, Vic et Gil. Tous sont morts parce que nous n'avons pas su prendre les bonnes décisions. »

L'Ulfric marqua une autre pause pour que chacun puisse digérer ses propos. Mais il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répliquer avant de continuer sur sa lancée, le ton toujours aussi dur et grave.

« Aujourd'hui, une nouvelle liste a été publiée. Le Rodere qui n'avait encore vu aucun de ses membres révélé sur le net, a retrouvé le nom de plus de la moitié de ceux-ci repris dans ce nouveau billet. »

Raphaël, le Roi des Rat, se raidit sur sa chaise. Non pas qu'il soit surpris par la nouvelle, cependant, tous les regards avaient brusquement convergés vers lui.

La première liste avait fait état de dix noms dont trois étaient faux, la deuxième de quinze, deux erreurs, la quatrième vingt, quatre erreurs, la cinquième trente, une erreur. Espacées de deux semaines, elles avaient brisé la vie aussi bien de loups, que de hyènes et même de léopards. Mais pas les Rats. Pas jusque-là.

« Nous sommes désormais tous touchés » conclut Richard d'une voix beaucoup plus douce.

Il n'eut pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'il fut brusquement interrompu.

« tous touchés ? s'emporta Narcisse d'une voix rendue plus aigüe par l'émotion. Tu trouves vraiment que nous sommes tous touchés, Ulfric ? Les léopards n'en n'ont rien à foutre de tout ça, la plupart d'entre eux avait déjà fait leur Coming Out et les autres ne foutent rien de la journée ! Quant aux rats ! Parlons-en, tiens, des rats ! Ils ont eu deux mois pour se mettre à l'abri ! Tu ne trouves pas ça louche toi ? Je suis sûr qu'ils sont derrière tout ça ! Ils sont probablement verts de rage d'avoir perdu leur place à la mort de Nikolaos ! »

Raphaël, pourtant toujours maitre de lui, se leva d'un bond souple, faisant tomber sa chaise dans un bruit assourdissant auquel il ne prêta pas la moindre attention. Son pouvoir balaya la pièce et percuta violement celui de Narcisse qui eut un léger mouvement de recul sur sa chaise.

« tu écoutes les bêtises qui sortent de ta bouche ? cracha-t-il, le corps tendu vers son adversaire prêt à la réduire en charpie. Si j'avais été derrière tout ça, pourquoi aurais-je donné la moitié du Rodere en pâture aux humains, d'après toi ! »

« tu savais très bien qu'on te soupçonnait » répondit l'Oba du tac-au-tac en tentant elle aussi de l'impressionner d'une vague de pouvoir.

« dans ce cas, je n'aurais eu qu'à révéler le nom d'une trentaine ou d'une quarantaine de rats ! » contra-t-il rapidement, comme s'il n'avait pas senti l'affront métaphysique.

« ça n'était sûrement pas assez dramatique à ton goût ! répliqua l'Oba de son plus belle voix de princesse hautaine, visiblement blessée de ne pas l'avoir déstabilisé grâce à sa hyène comme lui l'avait fait plutôt avec son rat.

« pas assez dramatique à mon goût ? On n'a pas tous ton sens de la mise en scène, Narcisse ! se défendit Raphaël en insistant bien sur le surnom de son interlocutrice. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qui nous dit que ce n'est pas toi qui a organisé tout ça ?

Moi ? s'indigna l'hermaphrodite. Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais à gagner dans tout ça ?!

On sait tous que le Pack te paye pour ne pas agrandir ta meute, glissa sournoisement Raphaël. Chaque fois que ta meute diminue, le tribut augmente ! tes affaires doivent bien tourner en ce moment, je me trompe ?

Comment os…

Autour de la table, tout le monde s'était mis à approuvé l'un ou l'autre des concurrents et le ton ne cessait de monter tout comme la pression du pouvoir qui tournoyait dans la salle. Anita tenta bien de faire revenir le calme, toutefois aucun lycan ne sembla l'entendre lorsqu'elle s'égosilla. Richard, qui ne pouvait pas laisser la situation s'envenimer, décida d'intervenir avant que cela ne dégénère pour de bon.

« assez ! » tonna-t-il si puissamment que la table en trembla.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur l'assemblée. Raphaël et Narcisse se regardaient toujours en chien de faïence, les poings sur la table.

De là où il se trouvait, Richard pu voir la main de Miccah posée sur le poignet d'Anita. Cette dernière était debout et tenait son Firestar au bout de son bras tendu le long de son corps. Elle avait probablement dû le sortir dans le but de tirer un coup en l'air pour calmer tout le monde. Richard se dit que Miccah n'avait pas juste su lui prendre sa Lupa, il était aussi parvenu à l'amadouer mieux que lui n'aurait jamais pu le faire.

Chassant ces basses préoccupations de son esprit, Richard reporta toute son attention sur le problème du moment.

« Narcisse, gronda-t-il, faisant frémir l'interpellée. Le Rodere n'est pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Donner le nom des membres de sa meute, même après deux mois de prétendue préparation ne rime à rien. Notre identité est ce que nous avons de plus cher, je ne crois pas que Raphaël puisse vouloir que les siens vivent au grand jour quand on sait l'image que les gens ont des lycanthropes. »

Narcisse se tourna vers Richard, l'air de vouloir rajouter un « mais », cependant, le regard de l'Ulfric l'en dissuada. Elle était très bonne en affaires, aussi savait-elle exactement quand se retirer. Elle se redressa avec toute la fierté qui lui restait, reprit place le plus calmement possible dans son siège et redirigea son attention vers Raphaël, sachant que Richard ne manquerait pas de lui remonter les bretelles à lui aussi.

Richard se tourna, comme le prévoyait l'Oba, vers le Roi des Rats. D'une voix plus posée pour que ce dernier ne le ressente pas comme une attaque personnelle ou un défi à son autorité, il lui dit alors :

« le traité qui unit les Loups aux Hyènes est plus complexe que ce que tu en sais. Le Pack est tenu de verser un tribut aux Hyènes non pas en fonction de la taille de leur meute, mais bien en fonction de leur nombre par rapport à celui des loups. Ce dernier ne peut d'ailleurs pas dépasser 80% du nôtre. J'ai actuellement une centaine de loups et Narcisse une soixantaine d'Hyènes. »

L'Ulfric voulait mettre rapidement les choses au clair car il savait que tout le monde avait tendance à chercher la source de n'importe quel problème dans l'argent. Raphaël, ayant rapidement fait le calcul, avait compris que les hyènes étaient proportionnellement moins nombreuses par rapport aux loups à présent qu'il y a deux mois. Aussi en avait-il tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient et se permit-il d'interrompre Richard.

« son tribut devrait donc être deux fois plus important qu'avant » dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

« il devrait » acquiesça Richard avec lassitude.

Toutes ces histoires de fric lui avaient toujours couru sur le haricot. L'Une des choses qui lui faisaient amèrement regretter son ascension au pouvoir.

« Cependant, poursuivit-il néanmoins, l'impôt que je prélève à chacun de mes loups reste fixe en fonction du pourcentage d'écart entre les deux meutes. »

« tu ne chercherais pas à nous embrouiller par hasard ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était Nilisha qui l'avait interrompu et Richard prit brusquement conscience que cela n'intéressait pas que Raphaël. Il comprit que comme les rats et les hyènes se soupçonnaient mutuellement, c'était à son tour d'être mis au pilori. L'idée qu'il puisse être accusé de quoique ce soit en dépit des énormes pertes qu'avait subi le Pack le mit hors de lui. Toutefois, en tant que Chef de meute, il avait appris que se montrer trop sur la défensive pouvait vous donner l'air encore plus coupable. Il prit donc à parti d'expliquer posément le pacte qui unissait les loups et les hyènes.

« c'est simple, expliqua-t-il en prenant sur lui pour garder son calme. Mettons que les hyènes soient 20% moins nombreuses que mes loups. Chacun des membres de ma meute devra verser 10 dollars tous les mois. Si les hyènes sont 40% moins nombreuses que mes loups, chaque Lukoï devra verser 20 dollars. Avant toute cette histoire, le Pack comptait 500 membres et Narcisse possédait 400 hyènes. Il y avait donc un écart de 20%, chacun de mes loups versaient alors 10 dollars ce qui faisait 5000 dollars de Tribut. À présent, ma meute ne compte plus que 100 membres et celle des hyènes 60. Il y a donc 40% d'écart, ce qui donne 20 dollars par personne et donc 2000 dollars de Tribut. C'est clair pour tout le monde ? »

Sa dernière phrase était quelque peu cinglante, mais dans l'ensemble, il s'en était bien sorti.

Raphaël acquiesça mais Nilisha ne se satisfit pas de ses explications.

« je trouve que tu mets beaucoup d'ardeur à te justifier, Richard » insinua-t-elle avec perfidie.

Le regard qu'elle lança à l'Ulfric lui arracha un frisson de dégout. Cette femme ne lui plaisait décidément pas, elle semblait fausse. Comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

Tout à coup, Richard fut traversé d'un éclair de génie. Les meutes mineures s'étaient régulièrement plaintes du faible poids de leurs récriminations depuis la création de la Coalition. Selon elles, la priorité était toujours donnée aux meutes les plus puissantes et personne ne semblait vouloir entendre ce qu'elles avaient à dire.

Alors que la première liste avait été publiée, les ours, cobras et autres cygnes avaient demandé à ce que les autres meutes les protègent. Cependant, les loups, les hyènes et les rats avaient eu bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de lycanthropes dont même les humains ne se souciaient pas. Après tout, dans cette première liste, aucun nom appartenant à un groupe minoritaire n'avait été dévoilé.

Toutefois, lorsque la seconde liste avait fait son apparition, le renard-garou Gil avait été offert au jugement du public. Quelques jours plus tard, il était assassiné et les meutes mineures s'étaient rassemblées en une seule et même famille pleurant la perte d'un des leurs.

Cependant, cela ne collait pas. Gil s'était peu à peu intégré au Pack depuis au fil du temps et se considérait, dans ces dernières heures, bien plus comme un lukoi que comme un renard.

Richard se souvint alors de la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Gil. C'était la veille de la diffusion de la liste. Le jeune homme s'était silencieusement introduit dans son bureau, fidèle à ses habitudes, et s'était mis à parler de tout et de rien avant de partir à l'arrivée de Claire. Sur le coup, Richard n'avait pas trouvé cela étrange, mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, il lui semblait que Gil était particulièrement nerveux ce soir-là.

Et s'il était venu pour lui révéler ce qu'il savait de Nilisha mais n'avait pas osé aller jusqu'au bout ? Et si Nilisha avait publié son nom le lendemain pour se débarrasser de lui ? Après tout, les meutes mineures avaient beaucoup à gagner à voir les groupes les plus importants se réduire à vue d'œil. Au train où allaient les choses, la parité qu'elles réclamaient depuis si longtemps leur serait bientôt acquise.

C'est avec un regard changé que Richard reporta son attention sur Nilisha. À présent, il comprenait mieux pourquoi elle le mettait mal à l'aise. Cette femme était un serpent, dans tous les sens du terme.

Tandis que Richard ouvrait la bouche pour proférer ses accusations, Anita se leva souplement et tapa du poing sur la table.

« on s'en fout de vos putain de querelles à la con ! cracha-t-elle avec cette politesse qui la caractérisait tant. Pendant que vous vous chamailler, l'un des nôtres est peut-être en train de se faire tuer ! Vous feriez mieux de chercher des solutions au lieu de vous bagarrer comme des gosses de maternelle ! »

« tu te soucies de nous, maintenant ? intervint Claire à l'étonnement de toute l'assemblée. Tu semblais pourtant avoir des choses bien plus importantes à faire ce soir ! Et pour ta gouverne, nous ne nous « chamaillons » pas. Nous cherchons le coupable ! »

« le coupable n'est pas l'un des nôtres ! » la rabroua la nécromancienne avec condescendance.

« qu'en sais-tu ?répliqua Claire qui semblait prendre du courage à chaque seconde. aurais-tu des informations que tu aurais oublié de nous communiquer, une fois de plus ? »

Richard ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Pour la première fois, il se dit qu'elle pourrait peut-être faire une bonne Lupa. Que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de dépasser sa peur. Il décida de ne pas intervenir, lui aussi voulait la réponse à cette question et il n'était probablement pas le seul.

« je ne vous ai jamais rien dissimulé, se défendit Anita. Mais j'avoue ne pas téléphoner à tout le monde dès que je tombe sur quelque chose qui pourrait s'avérer intéressant. Je préfère agir. »

Richard retint un grognement.

« C'est justement ce qu'on te reproche ! triompha Claire. tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête ! »

« Que ceux qui m'aiment me suivent… » asséna Anita d'une voix péremptoire.

Cette fois-ci, l'Ulfric se raidit. Prêt à répliquer à son tour, il fut coupé dans son élan par Claire qui s'était levée pour mieux fusiller sa rivale du regard.

« Et as-tu pensé à ceux qui aiment les personnes qui t'aiment ? éructa-t-elle. Tu fais toujours comme bon te semble et tout le monde te pardonne tout ! »

Richard était sincèrement étonné de la justesse des paroles de sa Lupa. Cela ne faisait pas bien longtemps qu'elle était dans la meute, cependant, elle avait vraisemblablement cerné les problèmes majeurs que le Pack rencontrait.

« Si tu crois qu'on me pardonne tout, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, Claire ! se défendit Anita sans se démonter, mais pense ce que tu veux. Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'inquiète c'est de savoir comment mettre tout le monde à l'abri. La BRIS me trouve trop concernée et refuse toujours de me laisser leur filer un coup de main. Dolph me soupçonne d'être plus qu'une sorcière. »

« Tu vois, il faut toujours que tu ramènes tout à toi ! Des gens sont morts et toi, tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est l'image que la BRIS à de toi ! »

Cette fois-ci, Richard se devait d'intervenir. Jusque-là, on aurait pu croire que Claire se souciait de la meute et Richard l'avait cru lui aussi. Cependant, il était évident qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'un combat personnel. Claire ne supportait pas l'idée que tout le monde se soucie d'Anita, y compris son propre Ulfric.

« Ça suffit, Claire ! intervint Richard avant que les véritables griefs de sa Lupa ne deviennent trop évident pour tout le monde, cette dispute n'a pas le moindre intérêt ! »

« Au contraire, persiffla Nilisha qui ne semblait pas du même avis que lui, je trouve cela très intéressant. Ta petite Lupa a soulevé un point important. Anita tire toujours toute la couverture à elle. Et si elle avait manigancé tout cela pour pouvoir nous « sauver » une fois de plus ? »

C'était tellement gros que personne ne sut quoi répondre sur le moment.

« Absurde ! » finit par souffler Anita.

Nilisha ne se laissa pas démonter.

« aucun de tes amants ne s'est retrouvé sur ces listes, exposa-t-elle. Pourtant, avec tous ceux que tu possèdes, les chances pour qu'aucun d'eux ne se trouvent dans les 215 révélés sont assez faibles pour qu'on s'y intéresse, tu ne crois pas ? »

Tout à coup, un brouhaha indescriptible s'empara de l'assemblée. Tout le monde avait son mot à dire. Qui pensait que Nilisha avait raison, Qui était sûr que le cobra-garou cherchait à les embrouiller, qui tentait de faire taire tout le monde. La tension métaphysique était telle que Richard n'aurait pas été plus surpris que ça de pouvoir la couper au couteau.

À ce moment-là, Jamil, son Sköll, reçu un appel sur son GSM. Le sortant de sa poche, il le montra à Richard qui put lire « Jason » sur l'écran tactile. Que pouvait-il bien leur vouloir à cette heure-ci alors qu'il savait pertinemment bien qu'ils étaient en réunion ?

Si la situation n'était pas celle qu'elle était en ce moment, Richard aurait attendu que tout se termine avant de rappeler la Pomme de Sang de Jean-Claude. Il hocha toutefois la tête à l'attention de Jamil et ce dernier décrocha au beau milieu de la réunion sans que personne ne s'en offusque, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à s'époumoner sur les autres.

« Jamil » grogna le Sköll en guise de salutation.

« Jamil, c'est Jason, se présenta inutilement le lycanthrope. J'ai un petit problème ici. »

Jamil aurait pu lui faire remarquer que le service d'aide offert par la Coalition était toujours en service et que les chefs de meutes étaient en pleine réunion. Cependant, Jason savait tout cela et avait quand même préféré appelé la meute.

« quel genre de problème ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton égal.

« le genre vraiment pas cool »

« explique »

« il y a un humain qui veut voir Richard, annonça Jason de but en blanc. Il connait son nom et sait que c'est un lycanthrope. »

Richard et Jamil échangèrent un regard. Les seuls à savoir ce qu'il était étaient soit métamorphes, soit vampires. Comment cet humain était parvenu à avoir cette information et pourquoi voulait-il le voir, lui, précisément ?

« pourquoi veut-il le voir ? » Demanda Jamil à Jason, comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de son Ulfric.

« ce n'est pas un grand bavard, avoua Jason. je ne sais pas. Mais avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, … »

Ils pensaient tous à la même chose.

« tu penses qu'il a quelque chose à voir avec les listes ? » se renseigna cependant le Sköll.

« je ne sais pas, tempéra le jeune loup. tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il dégage une drôle de sensation. Il ressemble à un gamin mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est dangereux. Vraiment dangereux, je veux dire.»

Jamil interrogea son Ulfric du regard quant à la marche à suivre. Une fois de plus, celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« ne bouge pas, ordonna Jamil tout en se levant prestement, on vient vous chercher. Où êtes-vous ? »

Richard n'entendit pas où se trouvait Jason, Jamil était déjà parti. Pendant ce temps, le ton n'était toujours pas redescendu dans la salle de réunion.

Lassé, comme souvent, de ce genre de comportement, l'Ulfric observa ses confrères d'un œil morne. Ils étaient en temps de crise, pourtant, ils agissaient tous de façon égoïste. Plutôt que de mettre leurs forces en commun, ils préféraient accuser les autres d'être responsable de la situation. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'ils allaient régler le problème.

Dix minutes plus tard, n'y tenant plus, Richard se leva brutalement et frappa des deux poings sur la table.

« SILENCE ! » s'époumona-t-il en envoyant son pouvoir se fracasser contre les murs de la pièce.

Cela eut l'effet escompté, le silence s'abattit sur eux comme une chape de plomb et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Richard, une fois de plus. Celui-ci inspira profondément afin de reprendre son calme, puis annonça :

« une personne pouvant avoir un lien avec les listes à aborder Jason. Jamil est partit les chercher, ils ne devraient plus tarder. »

Tout à coup, tous prirent conscience de l'absence de Jamil. Les paroles de Richard firent alors leur chemin dans la tête de chacun et le brouhaha reprit de plus belle au plus grand désespoir de l'Ulfric. Il laissa faire deux minutes de plus avant de tonner encore :

« ASSEZ ! »

Ce fut ce moment que Jamil choisit pour faire entrer l'inconnu. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers un gamin d'un petit mètre soixante qui devait avoir 16 ou 17 ans, tout au plus. Sous sa touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille, ses deux immenses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond étaient froids et durs comme la glace. Un regard pour le moins dérangeant dans un visage aussi juvénile qui mit Richard instinctivement mal à l'aise.

Mais ce n'était pas tout, Jason avait raison. Une étrange sensation émanait du gamin. Richard mit un peu de temps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et lorsqu'il comprit, un frisson lui remonta le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Ce corps brisé qui devait s'appuyer sur une canne pour pouvoir marcher était vide. Aucune âme ne l'habitait.

« Professeur Zeeman, quel accueil ! » s'exclama le jeune homme d'un ton faussement enjoué.

Richard sentit toute chaleur quitter son corps. Ce môme connaissait non seulement son nom et sa condition mais aussi son métier. Que lui voulait-il ? Qu'allait-il lui prendre ?

**Re-note de l'auteur : **voici donc venir la fin du chapitre deux ! J'ai vraiment adoré mettre un tel souk dans la ville et j'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire le chapitre trois qui va beaucoup m'amuser. Harry va enfin faire la connaissance de tout le monde et vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il veut à Richard !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et de mon interprétation des personnages du monde d'Anita Blake. Promis, je ne me vexerai pas )

PS : cette fic ne sera pas un Bashing Anita !

À bientôt !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voici donc venir le 3ème chapitre ! je sais que j'ai promis de faire tout ce que je pouvais pour le boucler avant noël, hélas, j'ai bien fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je n'y suis pas arrivée ! cela dit, le jour même de noël, n'est-ce pas comme un cadeau supplémentaire sous le sapin ? non, non, je ne me cherche aucune excuse ! :p

**RAR :**

**ERIKA :** merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir quelqu'un prendre le temps de m'écrire un petit mot d'encouragement. En ce qui concerne les couples de ma fic, il s'agira bien d'un slash Harry/X. et non, je ne dévoilerai pas l'identité du chevalier en armure ! bonne lecture !

**ANNARIA : **j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! bonne lecture !

**EMILIE : **en effet, il semblerait que ce soit la seule sur ce thème sur FF, après recherche. Ça me met donc une pression de dingue puisque les fans d'Anita Blake ne peuvent pas aller voir ailleurs s'ils le veulent ! j'espère vraiment que ma fic continuera à vous plaire !

**3.**

Jamil sortit de la salle de réunion au pas de course. Toujours au téléphone avec Jason, il passa à coté de trois loups qui attendaient le retour de l'Ulfric. D'un geste il leur ordonna de le suivre ce qu'ils firent sans broncher.

« on arrive dans 10 minutes » dit-il à Jason avant de raccrocher.

Le Sköll rangea son portable dans sa poche sans s'arrêter tout en slalomant entre les clients du Cirque qui se pressaient autour de lui. Parvenu au dehors, il força encore un peu l'allure jusqu'à la Jepp.

Les loups qui le suivaient eurent tout juste le temps de grimper dans le véhicule avant que le moteur ne rugisse. Un instant plus tard, Jamil dévalait les rues presque désertes à cette heure-là.

« c'est quoi le problème ? » grogna soudainement Graham qui avait dû s'impatienter devant le silence obtus de Jamil.

Le conducteur jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et croisa le regard interrogateur de Clay et Neal. Graham, qui était assis à côté de lui le fixait tout aussi intensément.

« Jason vient de nous appeler, répondit laconiquement le Sköll en négociant un virage en tête d'épingle »

« Et ? » insista Graham.

« il est avec un type qui veut rencontrer Richard. »

Il y eut un blanc avant que Clay ne demande :

« je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème… Si Jason a rencontré un type qui veut voir Richard, pourquoi ne l'amène-t-il pas voir l'Ulfric lui-même ? »

Jamil s'impatienta. Pour lui, il était évident qu'un des lycanthropes de Saint-Louis était un vendu. Comment les noms des leurs pourraient-ils arriver sur la toile autrement ? D'un naturel méfiant, il ne parvenait pas à écarter l'hypothèse que ce lycanthrope puisse être un loup. Aussi ne voulait-il pas trop en dévoiler avant d'arriver sur place. Lorsque l'on ne sait pas ce que l'ennemi sait, le mieux c'est encore de ne rien révéler de plus. Surtout si de surcroit, on ne sait pas contre qui exactement on se bat. Le Sköll garda donc la bouche close, le pied de plus en plus lourd sur l'accélérateur.

Dans l'habitacle, la tension monta d'un cran. Jamil refusait manifestement de répondre à leurs questions ce qui prouvait un manque évident de confiance. Le conducteur comprit très vite qu'il n'était plus le seul à ne pas faire confiance à ses frères de meute, eux non plus ne lui faisaient plus confiance. Bientôt, ils finiraient par ne plus se sentir en sécurité avec personne.

Jamil prit encore un virage trop serré et sortit de ses pensées pour scruter le trottoir. Environ à mi-hauteur, il les vit. Jason n'avait pas menti. Le type ressemblait vraiment à un gamin. Plus petit d'une bonne demi-tête que la Pomme de Sang de Jean-Claude, il semblait nager dans des vêtements trois fois trop grands pour lui. Appuyé sur une canne de bois brut, il fixait Jason de ses yeux d'un incroyable vert, brillants d'un amusement cruel. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille complétaient ce tableau pour le moins dérangeant. Il ressemblait à une petite poupée toute mignonne hantée par un esprit vengeur.

Jamil arrêta la voiture et en descendit promptement. Les autres le suivirent sur un geste de sa part. Avant de faire le tour du véhicule, le Sköll inspira l'air frais de la nuit pour remettre ses idées en place. Il n'était pas du genre couard, mais il devait bien reconnaitre que, comme beaucoup de personne, voir le mal se dessiner sur les traits d'un enfant le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le Jamil failli percuter Neal qui s'était brusquement arrêté à quelques mètres du jeune garçon. Trouvant ce comportement quelque peu exagéré, le Sköll poussa rudement le loup et prit sa place. Il n'avait pas fait un pas de plus qu'il stoppait à son tour, brutalement.

« En voiture » gronda-t-il pour reprendre contenance.

Ce n'était pas le regard du gamin qui s'était encore durcit qui l'avait fait réagir de cette façon, à vrai dire, il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Perturbé, il fit appel à ses sens de loup et scanna le jeune homme tandis que ce dernier montait à l'arrière du véhicule en compagnie de Jason, Clay et Neal.

Une fois de plus, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. La sensation que le gamin renvoyait était effroyable et vertigineuse.

En tant qu'humain, la sensation qu'il aurait dû renvoyer aurait dû être semblable à celle que l'on ressentait en passant la main sur une pierre. Plus ou moins lisse, froide et inerte. Tel que l'était l'énergie qui habitait les humains normaux. Mais ce qui l'habitait ne s'apparentait à rien de semblable. Et ce n'était pas non plus pareil à un torrent impétueux et glacial comme chez les vampires ni même à un déluge de lave bouillonnante comme chez les lycanthropes.

Non, son energie ne ressemblait à rien de tout cela. Et pour cause, elle n'existait pas.

Alors qu'il prenait le volant de la Jepp, Jamil ne put s'empêcher de lancer une fois encore son loup à l'assaut du gamin. La sensation de vertige le reprit à nouveau et une image s'imposa à lui. C'était comme un précipice sans fond qui l'appelait, réveillait en lui une fascination morbide incontrôlable.

Il comprit alors pourquoi l'inconnu le mettait mal à l'aise. Il était une aberration de la nature, un monstre. Il n'aurait pas dû être vivant, ni même non-mort. Pourtant, il était là, assis dans sa voiture, respirant le même air que lui.

Le chemin jusqu'au Cirque se fit dans le silence le plus complet. Tous les loups étaient sur le qui-vive et l'humain, ou plutôt la chose, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Autour d'eux, la neige, qui tourbillonnait de plus en plus vite pour s'écraser sur la voiture, rendait l'atmosphère encore plus pesante et étouffante.

Dix minutes plus tard, c'est avec soulagement que tout le monde mit pied à terre. Jamil prit la tête du convoi. Ils passèrent par le chapiteau où un vampire faisait un numéro de domptage avec des alligators de plus de 5m de long et gravirent les marches qui menaient au bureau de Jean-Claude réhabilité pour l'occasion en salle de réunion.

Il n'était pas encore en haut des marches que la cohue l'assourdit, aussi ne prit-il pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer. Au même moment, Richard rugit :

« ASSEZ ! »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce et tout le monde suivit le regard de Richard qui s'était soudain figé sur les nouveaux arrivants. Un instant passa sans que plus rien ne bouge dans la pièce. Puis, l'étranger s'avança. Sa canne martelait le sol avec une régularité glaçante.

« Professeur Zeeman, quel accueil ! » chantonna-t-il faussement.

Jamil se rendit soudainement compte qu'il entendait la voix du gamin pour la première fois. Ce son lui fit courir un frisson dans la nuque. Inconsciemment, il s'était dit que la chose, en tant qu'aberration, ne pouvait pas parler. Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, sinon, comment aurait-elle fait pour demander à Jason de rencontrer Richard ?

Le silence était devenu assourdissant à présent que le garçon s'était arrêté à moins d'un mètre de l'Ulfric. Claire qui formait l'unique rempart entre les deux hommes n'en menait pas large. Elle tressailli alors que la canne vint frapper trois fois contre les barreaux de sa chaise. Raide comme une morte, elle leva les yeux pour croiser le regard polaire de l'inconnu. Ce dernier n'eut pas même besoin de dire un mot pour qu'elle lui laisse sa place en bondissant de côté.

Jamil retint un grondement. Certes, la sensation que dégageait le gamin était angoissante. Cependant, en tant que Lupa, Claire aurait dû tenir bon. À présent, le pouvoir de Richard venait d'être ébranlé et il passait pour un faible. Franchement, qu'avait leur Ulfric pour choisir à chaque fois la pire des Lupa ? Si la première était suffisamment forte mais bien trop égoïste, la seconde, elle, était bien trop faible pour pouvoir prétendre à son rôle de dominante. Quand auraient-ils droit à une Lupa digne de ce nom ? Jamil reprit sa place à côté de son Chef tandis que Jason restait debout derrière lui en compagnie de Claire.

Alors qu'il prenait ses aises sur le siège de la Lupa, les lèvres de l'inconnu s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Le Sköll vit son Chef de meute faire tout son possible pour ne pas reculer. Lui aussi avait dû se rendre compte de ce qu'était le jeune homme. Ou plutôt, de ce qu'il n'était pas.

« bien, commençons. » amorça l'étranger en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui de l'Ulfric.

Il dû y voir une lueur d'incompréhension parce qu'il se reprit avec un léger rire dans la voix :

« suis-je bête, j'ai oublié de me présenter »

Dans la salle, le silence était devenu extrêmement tendu. Jamil s'étonna même de ne pas voir les Chefs de meute se pencher sur la table pour s'assurer de ne pas en perdre une miette. Le gamin reprit la parole en tendant une main à Richard.

« Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis l'exécutant testamentaire de Rémus Lupin. » glissa-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en agitant la main que Richard avait saisie par automatisme.

Ce dernier mit un temps avant de réagir.

« Rémus est mort ?! » s'exclama-t-il en retirant brusquement sa main.

Jamil ne savait pas qui était ce Remus, mais à voir le regard que l'Ulfric lançait au dénommé Harry Potter, il devait bien le connaitre et l'apprécier. Cela n'émut pourtant pas l'exécutant testamentaire.

« c'est très triste, je vous l'accorde, fit-il sans la moindre compassion tout en glissant sa main dans la poche intérieur de sa veste beaucoup trop grande pour lui, cependant, si vous…. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Anita le tenait en joue au bout de son Browning, bien campée sur ses deux jambes. Jamil devait au moins lui reconnaitre ça. Elle était toujours sur le pied de guerre.

Malheureusement pour elle, cette fois-ci, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Pour tout dire, cela n'eut pas le moindre effet. Harry poursuivait son discours sans sembler remarquer la soudaine tension qui habitait la pièce.

« …pouviez signer les papiers rapidement cela me ferait vraiment plaisir. Je viens de Londres et avec le décalage horaire, je vous avoue que je suis complètement claqué. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, il jeta un feuillet sur la table devant Richard et y déposa un stylo. Ensuite, il prit sa propre copie et se mit à lire. Richard, lui, semblait juste abasourdi du manque de tact de ce soi-disant exécutant testamentaire.

« Cette lettre réuni donc les dernières volontés de Rémus Lupin :

« on peut savoir qui est ce Rémus Lupin ? » questionna Anita avec hargne.

Elle semblait ne pas apprécier le manque de réaction de l'inconnu face à son 9mn. Mais le jeune homme n'était probablement pas prêt à lui accorder un peu de son attention.

« Je soussigné Lupin Remus John, lut-il à haute voix en ignorant superbement Anita et son arme toujours pointée sur lui, domicilié à la Tanière du Lac chantant, prends, en cas de décès les dispositions suivantes :

Je lègue à Zeeman Richard, domicilié à …bla….bla….bla, rien de bien intéressant tout ça. Bla… bla… ma collection de spécimens ainsi que mes livres sur l'étude passionnante des sciences surnaturelles, puisses-tu, mon ami, ….bla…bla….bla…. écrit à Londres, bla…bla….bla….'

Il désirait vraiment en finir rapidement. Si tôt avait-il fini de survoler le testament qu'il pointa du doigt un endroit en bas de page.

« Signez-là ! » ordonna-t-il à Richard.

« Richard ne signera rien, décréta Anita comme si la décision lui appartenait, Vous n'êtes pas humain. Dieu seul sait ce que vous nous voulez vraiment. »

Jamil devait bien le reconnaitre, il avait lui aussi un très mauvais pressentiment. Un gamin sans âme et un contrat à signer… l'idée lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Richard, quant à lui, semblait à mille lieux de ce genre de préoccupations.

« Rémus n'avait-il pas de famille ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée sans se soucier de l'intervention de son ex-Lupa.

C'était la première fois que Jamil voyait Richard ignorer Anita. Si Harry n'avait pas été ce qu'il était, il l'aurait probablement chaleureusement remercié pour la bonne influence qu'il avait sur son Ulfric.

« Richard, tu ne vas tout de même pas croire ce que ce type te raconte, bordel ! » insista l'exécutrice.

Mais à présent, plus personne dans la salle ne faisait attention à elle. Par leur comportement à tous les deux, Richard et Harry étaient parvenu à l'effacer presque complètement aux yeux des autres. L'exécutant testamentaire fit, une fois de plus, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

« vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le professeur Lupin n'était pas un lycanthrope comme les autres, expliqua-t-il sans cacher néanmoins l'exaspération qu'il ressentait à devoir répondre aux questions de l'endeuillé, et vous n'êtes probablement pas sans savoir non plus que les sorciers dont il faisait partie ne sont pas comme ceux qui dansent nus comme des vers les soirs de pleine lune. Ces sorciers-là sont, comment dirais-je… un peu moins New age… »

« Je ne comprends pas » avoua Richard.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Qu'avait Rémus Lupin de si spécial ? Était-il sorcier en plus de lycanthrope ? et en parlant de sorcier, depuis quand y en avait-il plusieurs sortes ? Jamil n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Anita, quant à elle, se rassit, attendant probablement un meilleur moment pour agir.

« Chez eux, lorsqu'une personne se fait mordre, elle perd tous ses droits. Son patrimoine étant un de ces droits, elle perd donc, bien évidemment, son nom. »

« vous voulez dire que Rémus a été renié par sa famille ? » s'offusqua l'Ulfric.

Il n'aurait pas dû avoir l'air si surpris, nombreux étaient les lycanthropes qui avaient étés reniés par les leurs. Jamil supposa donc que c'était surtout le fait d'apprendre les épreuves que son ami avait dû traverser qui choquait à ce point Richard. La peine d'un ami est toujours plus touchante que celle d'un inconnu. L'Ulfric parût soudainement traversé par une brusque révélation.

« viendront-ils à son enterrement ? s'enquit-il. Se sentent-ils tristes de la mort de leur fils ? »

Le corps sans âme poussa un soupir avant de répondre d'un ton morne.

« l'enterrement a déjà eu lieu il y a plus d'un an. Ses parents étant déjà morts, ils n'ont, hélas pas pu fleurir sa tombe. »

« un an ?! s'offusqua Richard avec effroi. Et c'est maintenant que vous venez ?! »

« j'avais d'autres choses à faire » répondit simplement Harry d'une voix égale.

L'Ulfric ouvrit la bouche et la referma à plusieurs reprises. Était-il choqué du manque d'intérêt évident qu'Harry portait à son ami ou trouvait-il le jeune homme de plus en plus louche, Jamil ne le savait pas. Au bout d'un moment toutefois, le Chef de meute prit une décision.

« Rémus n'avait-il ni frère ni sœur ? » questionna-t-il d'une voix défaite.

Pendant longtemps, Richard n'avait pu se confier qu'à son petit frère. Jamil comprit que son Ulfric espérait que son ami ait au moins pu compter sur ce soutien-là, lui aussi.

Harry tourna lentement la tête vers Richard et planta ses deux yeux verts, brillants toujours de cette lumière dérangeante.

Il avait un frère, en effet, dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Je ne peux hélas rien vous dire sur lui. Sachez cependant qu'il est véritablement inconsolable. Lui qui aurait tant voulu accrocher la peau de Rémus en compagnie de celles qui ornent déjà son salon…

L'exécutant testamentaire avait fini sa tirade sur un horrible sourire qui décontenança Richard pendant un instant. Les Chefs de meutes se statufièrent sous l'effet de la colère. Seule Narcisse eut un hoquet de surprise. Quant à Anita, elle fit son possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Personne n'était sans savoir qu'elle possédait une peau de Cygne-garou dans son salon, elle aussi.

Un silence pesant plana sur l'assistance. Harry, pour sa part, ne s'était toujours pas départit de son horrible sourire. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à faire un clin d'œil à l'exécutrice, qui en menait de moins en moins large.

« n'avait-il pas une femme ou des enfants ? » demanda finalement Richard après s'être ressaisi, relâchant lentement les poings.

Le rictus du jeune homme s'élargit encore.

« il avait bien une femme et un fils »

« Et ? » insista Richard, craignant visiblement la réponse.

Harry ménagea un instant le suspense avant de répondre.

« ils ne vous poursuivront probablement pas pour les avoir dépossédés des maigres biens du professeur Lupin, soyez sans crainte. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit encore l'Ulfric alors qu'il savait assurément que la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

Une fois de plus, un rictus mauvais déforma le visage juvénile d'Harry.

« les morts tirent rarement les vivants en procès, Professeur Zeeman » assura-t-il d'une voix fielleuse.

« quand sont-ils morts ? » voulu savoir Richard.

Il semblait de mieux en mieux armé face au manque de tact de l'exécutant testamentaire.

« vous vous inquiétez de savoir si au moins une larme a été versée au nom de votre ami ? » s'enquit Harry sans même cacher qu'il se délectait de la détresse de son interlocuteur.

Richard lui répondit d'un regard aussi brûlant que l'Enfer. Ce à quoi le gamin répondit par un énième sourire glacial.

Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que non, révéla-t-il sans une once de tristesse dans la voix. La femme du professeur Lupin est morte dans ses bras. Quant à son fils, il a quitté ce monde bien avant d'avoir appris à dire « papa et maman sont au ciel ». »

Dans la pièce, tout le monde se figea pour la deuxième fois, choqué par les paroles de l'intrus. Même Anita ne trouvait pas les mots ce qui était une première pour elle. Jamil vit alors Richard, mû par la rage et le dégoût, attraper feuilles et stylo d'un air rageur avant de signer le document avec suffisamment de force pour arracher le papier. Il jeta les documents au visage de l'exécutant testamentaire. Une vague de pouvoir éclata en lui avant de venir se fracasser contre les murs de la pièce, traversant Harry comme s'il n'était pas là.

Alors, tout se passa très vite. Richard fit mine de perdre l'équilibre, les yeux exorbités, avant de s'accrocher au bord de la table comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Jamil comprit instinctivement que son Ulfric avait ressenti le gouffre qui se trouvait au fond du monstre et qu'il se trouvait au bord. Il attrapa Richard à même la nuque et le tira brutalement vers lui, autant avec sa force qu'avec son loup. Une seconde plus tard, Anita était à nouveau debout, son 9mn à bout de bras.

« vous a-t-on déjà dit que vous étiez une créature détestable » grogna Richard en plantant ses iris à présent dorés dans les deux orbes vert émeraude, tandis que le Sköll le lâchait.

Jamil s'étonna de voir qu'Anita n'avait pas tiré. Sans doute, les marques qu'elle partageait avec Jean-Claude l'avaient-elles rendue plus réfléchie.

Fidèle à lui-même, l'exécutant testamentaire fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« poussez-vous » dit-il simplement.

Il tendit la main vers l'Ulfric et ce dernier, qui faisait déjà tout ce qu'il pouvait pour reprendre contenance après la mésaventure métaphysique qu'il venait d'essuyer, ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un geste brusque avant que la peau de la chose n'entre en contact avec la sienne.

Au même moment, un vieux coffre apparut dans le vide et se fracassa sur la table juste devant lui. Aussitôt, il s'ouvrit avec un grincement à glacer le sang.

« Richard, tout va bien ? » s'enquit Anita qui n'avait toujours pas rangé son arme.

« tout va bien, Anita » assura l'interpellé d'une voix lasse.

Ne pouvant faire autrement que de se montrer courageux, il pencha la tête au-dessus de la malle. Les larmes aux yeux, il caressa quelque chose à l'intérieur avant de l'en sortir. Il s'agissait d'un livre très ancien à en croire la couverture de cuir élimé.

D'une voix, douce, semblant avoir oublié que celui à qui il s'adressait n'avait ni âme ni cœur, Richard demanda :

« comment est-il mort ? »

Jamil s'attendait à une autre déclaration sans le moindre sentiment. Ce ne fut pas le cas, cette fois-ci.

« Mort au combat pour une cause qui n'était pas la sienne » gronda le jeune homme avec tant de haine que le gouffre sans fond qu'il était se mis à vibrer comme s'il voulait dévorer tout autour de lui.

Pour la première fois, le Sköll comprit comment la haine d'un seul homme était capable de plonger le monde dans le chaos le plus total. L'aversion d'Harry Potter était si noire et profonde que l'on se sentait irrémédiablement absorbée par elle. Comme une flamme attire les papillons, son animosité avait le don de fasciner les hommes.

Richard, bien que paraissant saisi du ton employé par l'exécutant testamentaire, profita de sa consilience pour lui poser d'autres questions.

« et sa femme ? » demanda-t-il.

« assassinée par sa tante pour avoir souillé le sang de la très noble Maison des Black » asséna Harry de sa voix redevenue moqueuse.

Richard ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, cependant, Harry lui coupa la parole, son sourire fielleux revenu à la charge.

« Avant que vous ne me le demandiez, susurra-t-il, sachez qu'en ce qui concerne leur fils, la loi interdit aux lycanthropes de procréer. Ceux-ci ayant 50% de chance de mettre au monde un monstre de leur acabit si les parents sont tous les deux sorciers. Ce qui, bien entendu, était le cas du Professeur Lupin et de sa femme. »

Cette fois-ci, s'en fut trop. Richard se leva d'un bond et ne fut pas le seul. Avec les récents évènements, tout le monde était à cran et se faire traiter de monstre par une aberration de la nature avait quelque chose de particulièrement révoltant. Alors que Jamil voyait l'Ulfric hésiter entre dire ces quatre vérités à l'étranger ou le réduire en charpie, le principal concerné se leva avec calme et récupéra dossier et stylo avant de les mettre dans sa poche.

« puisque nous avons fini, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée. Ce fut un plaisir » glissa-t-il sournoisement.

Sidérés par son manque de réaction, les lycanthropes le regardèrent partir d'un pas claudiquant. Jamil se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait probablement là de la force du monstre. Ce dernier envoyait des bombes sur les gens qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route, puis continuait la sienne comme si rien ne s'était passé. Alors les personnes lésées se retrouvaient les bras ballants. Difficile en effet de se battre contre un courant d'air.

Alors que le monstre eut atteint la porte que quelqu'un réagit enfin. Anita qui s'était levée prestement s'interposa entre l'intrus et la sortie. Un flingue pointé entre les deux yeux de son adversaire, elle lui dit :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? parlez ou je vous fais un trou entre vos deux jolis yeux. »

Le gamin éclata d'un rire sans joie.

« vous pensez sincèrement me faire peur en me menaçant de mort ? si vous saviez combien de fois j'ai traversé le voile, vous vous trouveriez vraiment ridicule, Miss Blake. »

Sa déclaration jeta un froid sur l'assistance, tout comme le fait qu'il connaissait le nom d'Anita. Il fit mine d'avancer mais l'Exécutrice ne bougea pas d'un poil. À la place, elle sortit la croix en argent qui pendait autour de son cou et la brandit devant elle d'une main, l'autre tenant toujours le Browning.

« qu'êtes-vous vraiment venu chercher ici, Monsieur…Potter ? »

Elle semblait hésiter sur le nom à donner à la chose qui se tenait devant elle.

« cela me semble pourtant évident, répondit le jeune homme en faisant un pas, la main tendue. Je suis venu restituer les biens de Monsieur Lupin à qui de droit. »

Il saisit alors la croix qui se balançait au bout du bras tendu d'Anita.

« et je ne suis pas le diable » conclut-il en serrant très fortement le bijou en argent entre ses doigts.

L'exécutrice ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, Mr Potter, cingla-t-elle en reprenant sa croix d'un geste brusque, et votre présence en ces lieux alors que les nôtres se font tués les uns après les autres est une fâcheuse coïncidence ! »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il se reprit cependant bien vite.

« que puis-je bien avoir à faire avec les meurtres de vos semblables ? » interrogea-t-il d'une voix devenue soudainement prudente.

« vous connaissez la vraie nature de Richard. » lança Anita comme si ce fait simple expliquait tout.

« Et ? » insista le jeune homme qui ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

Vous haïssez les lycanthropes » martela l'Exécutrice.

À nouveau, la chose partit d'un grand rire.

« je vous arrête tout de suite, mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il avec amusement, je ne haïs pas QUE les lycanthropes. Je hais aussi les sorciers, les vampires, les faes et toutes les autres bestioles ayant un lien de près ou de loin avec le monde de la magie. Pensez-vous vraiment que quelqu'un soit suffisamment fou pour entreprendre la pénible tâche de tuer tout ce beau monde ? »

« Il y en a eu de plus cinglés… » assura Anita sans se laisser démonter.

Harry Potter sembla s'impatienter. Il inspira profondément avant de souffler l'air par le nez, les yeux fermés.

« Nous pourrions probablement polémiquer là-dessus le reste de la nuit, convint-il d'une voix plate qui vibrait cependant de colère, mais cette conversation ne m'intéresse pas. Laissez-moi passer. »

Il fit un pas de plus, mais Anita ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Que feriez-vous si je refusais ? » voulut-elle savoir.

Tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il la menace de mille et un sévices plus pénibles les uns que les autres. Ils menacèrent tous de tomber de leur siège en entendant les paroles du jeune homme.

« Je serais obligé de faire des réflexions fort peu appropriées sur l'inefficacité de votre amant, révéla-t-il, Franchement, pour être aussi chiante, vous devez vraiment être mal baisée… »

Les traits d'Anita se figèrent et Jamil ne put retenir un gloussement. Certes le môme était vraiment exécrable, mais au moins ne faisait-il pas de jaloux. Richard qui était assis à côté de lui se retourna d'un air menaçant. Le Sköll fit ce qu'il put pour effacer son sourire.

« Ah, toutes mes excuses, nous n'en étions pas encore au moment où vous me refusiez l'accès à la sortie, s'amusa Harry, Veuillez me pardonner, je me suis laissé emporter. »

Anita le regarda longuement avant de prendre sa décision.

« Je vous laisse partir ce soir, dit-elle du ton froid qu'elle utilisait pour mieux se faire comprendre des esprits obtus, mais au moindre problème, vous aurez à faire à moi. Je vous ai à l'œil, Monsieur Potter. »

Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Les médias étaient déjà contre eux, tuer le jeune homme ou le retenir contre son gré alors qu'ils ne savaient pas quels étaient ses contacts aurait pu s'avérer très dangereux pour eux. Pour une fois, Jamil regretta l'ancienne Anita. Celle qui tirait avant et cherchait les réponses après.

« Ne gaspillez pas votre temps pour moi, Miss Blake, conclut le gamin sans se montrer impressionné pour un sous. Je retourne en Angleterre dès demain matin. »

« tant mieux » déclara Anita d'un ton brusque.

« je ne vous le fais pas dire, insista Harry qui semblait apprécié avoir le dernier mot au moins autant que l'Exécutrice, À présent, si vous pouviez libérer le passage… »

De mauvaise grâce, Anita fit un pas de côté. L'exécutant testamentaire tira alors le rideau qui masquait la porte et ouvrit cette dernière. Il fit un pas sur le seuil, puis se retourna, la main sur la poignée.

« au fait, Professeur Zeeman, dit-il d'une voix glaciale en plantant son regard dans celui de l'Ulfric. Sincères condoléances. »

Et il partit sur cette ultime déclaration sans prendre la peine de fermer derrière lui.

Dans la salle de réunion, un silence de mort plana.

« on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris de signer ce papier ? » tempêta brusquement Anita à l'attention de Richard, rompant le calme.

« Rémus est un très vieil ami à moi » se défendit l'accusé.

« Bon sang, Richard. Ce type n'est pas humain ! tu nous a tous mis en danger avec tes conneries ! »

« moi, je vous ai mis en danger ?! s'offusqua Richard. Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, là ! combien de fois ne nous as-tu pas mis dans la merde, hein ?! »

Jamil ne prit pas la peine d'en écouter plus. Lorsqu'ils étaient partit sur ce terrain-là, rien de bon n'en sortait jamais. Il se tourna alors vers Jason qui devait encore se trouver derrière lui dans le but de lui soutirer quelques informations supplémentaires sur Harry Potter.

Alors qu'il allait lui demander comment il avait fait la rencontre du jeune homme, ce fut une toute autre question qui passa le seuil de ses lèvres :

Où est Claire ?

**Re-note de l'auteur : **Et voilà, encore une chapitre de bouclé ! pas facile, facile celui-là ! Le caractère métamorphosé d'Harry n'est pas si facile à gérer. Je me permets cependant de dire que non, Harry ne hait pas Remus et que la façon dont il a agi tout au long de ce chapitre à une explication.

Pour le reste, que pensez-vous de la vision que Jamil a de lui, surtout en ce qui concerne ses pouvoirs, ou plutôt, son absence de pouvoir ?

Dites-moi tout ! et encore bonne fêtes de fin d'année !

À bientôt !


End file.
